monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacksonville 2004
Jacksonville 2004 was a Monster Jam event held on February 28th 2004 at Alltell Stadium in Jacksonville, Florida. This event would be the first televised event filmed in a month, with the last one being Orlando back in late January. This would be the tenth stop of the 2004 Monster Jam TV season. Field of Trucks Blue Thunder- Tony Farrell Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson Gunslinger- Scott Hartsock Hot Wheels- Phil Foster Madusa- Madusa Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Obsession- Steve Reynolds Power Forward- Chad Fortune Predator- Allen Pezo Prowler- Ron Nelson Reptoid- Jim Jack Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten Round 1 Racing Bounty Hunter vs. BYE As the number one qualifier Jimmy Creten would get an easy pass into round 2. Hot Wheels vs. Power Forward Phil Foster would be behind until the last turn when by just a truck length was able to pass Fortune to advance. Blue Thunder vs. Grave Digger Tony Farrell would spin out in the second turn giving the easy victory to Dennis in Digger. Prowler vs. Gunslinger In a surprising twist, Gunslinger spinning out in the turn would cost him the race as the big cat moves on. Obsession vs. Madusa Madusa started off strong but a bad second turn was all Reynolds needed to advance into the second round. Scarlet Bandit vs. Predator Dawn struggling slightly in the turns would give a close win to Predator. Maximum Destruction vs. Reptoid Meents messing up in the first turn would let the smooth and consistent Reptoid move on. Controversy After the race Tom Meents drove up onto the wheel of Reptoid, the wheel slipped damaging the custom lit eye and several custom teeth on the truck, making Jim Jack very irate. Round 2 Racing Bounty Hunter vs. Scarlet Bandit (FL) Husband vs. wife in this race, and despite Dawn doing a solid job Jimmy Creten would be dialed in with Bounty Hunter. Hot Wheels vs. Grave Digger Foster would continue to struggle as Anderson looked smooth and consistent. Prowler vs. Obsession Both trucks were even but in the first turn Prowler lost power giving the easy win to Obsession. Predator vs. Reptoid Both trucks kept even until the very final turn where Predator was able to dig deep and dispose of the Florida native. Semi Finals Bounty Hunter vs. Grave Digger Anderson with a bit too much power kept sweeping wide in the turns whereas Bounty Hunter stayed tight and controlled and would get the win. Obsession vs. Predator Despite a couple mistakes, Pezo's powerplant would be enough to smoke Obsession and head to the finals. Finals Bounty Hunter vs. Predator Pezo hung strong with Creten, but in the final turn by half a truck length Bounty Hunter would be able to sneak past Predator and win in Jacksonville. Freestyle Obsession A very slow and steady run save for one bus hit would make another typical Reynolds run. Score- 5+5+4= 14 Reptoid Jim Jack delivering a run full of gusto and momentum with a couple big bus hits to fill the clock. Score- 6+6+5= 17 Scarlet Bandit Dawn delivering with big hits over the car stacks and attacking both the bus and the dirt hill to fill the 90 seconds. Score- 7+7+6= 20 Hot Wheels A surprisingly slow run for Foster only hitting the car stacks albeit hard, but then a broken rear steering sent his run to a halt. Score- 4+3+5= 12 Predator Pezo carried tons of momentum sailing over the cars and the dirt hill with lots of speed. His final hit would send the truck sideways, he would clip a dirt roller which snapped the right front tire off, sending him on his nose over and then falling back on the wheels. Score- 7+7+8= 22 Gunslinger Hartsock much like Pezo hit the track with tons of air including over the dirt hill. His final move would be on the bus leaning as close as he could without falling off and rolling over at almost 90 degrees. Score- 9+8+8= 25 Power Forward Fortune would carry solid momentum, but lacked any major wow factors to compete with Hartsock or Pezo. Score- 7+7+7= 21 Madusa Madusa came strong with big air and even a sky wheelie. But the move of the night would be a slap wheelie over the bus, hitting the van jump and landing on her side only to come back on all four wheels. Score- 9+10+9= 28 Blue Thunder Farrell would come out revving that Ford power including two massive leaps over the dirt hill and a slap wheelie that would combo into that hill. Score- 8+9+9= 26 Bounty Hunter Creten would come out and leap over the bus, but would break the tire ending his run as soon as it began. Score- 3+3+5= 11 Maximum Destruction Meents would get the biggest air over the racing stack to open the run, then launch over the dirt hill. A bad pogo on the bus would cause the entire rear end to rip out and slide sending him at an odd sideways position. Score- 8+9+8= 25 Grave Digger Anderson came out hard charging with big air but electrical problems would end his night right there. Score- 8+6+8= 22 Category:Events Category:2004 events